


Ghosts of Christmas Presents Past

by SubtextEquals



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: It's Viktor's birthday. Phichit makes sure all of the skaters gathered know all about Yuuri's dark past-- of making presents for his idol!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Dec. 25th is Viktor Nikiforov's birthday. Birthday fics for the birthday boy!

A Christmas and birthday away from home was one best shared. How Phichit organized all of the ice skaters into the gathering, Yuuri didn’t know. Chris had his eyes on him and Viktor. Yurio’s arms were folded over his chest. Otabek… well, Otabek looked much like he always did. JJ had taken off. Without his gloating, they’d watched Viktor open all of his presents, cooing over the fuss they’d gone to.

“I don’t know who’s more excited, me or Makkachin.”

Makkachin finished rolling around in the wrapping paper and, just as Viktor finished speaking, surfaced with a bow on its head.

Phichit took a picture. Then he took another picture after Viktor tossed his own phone to him.

“But Yuuri,” Viktor continued once attention shifted from Makkachin. “Where is your gift to me?”

Yuuri reached behind his back and checked that the gift hadn’t fallen. He felt all eyes on him. Cheeks flushed, he stammered. “Oh, it’s–”

Chris propped his chin against his hand.

Viktor held up a finger. “Ah, is it something for the two of us?”

“V-Viktor!”

Yurio snorted.

“He’s just embarrassed.” Phichit was still taking pictures of Makkachin, who was making it more difficult by trying to lick his face. “He’s never been able to give you one of his birthday gifts before.”

“Oh!” Viktor smiled. “Are they renowned? Yuuri, are you famous for your presents? You should have told me!”

Phichit answered for him. “He would be if he’d mailed you any. I still have a mosaic of Makkachin pictures he wanted to send in college.”

Yuuri gasped. “Phi–Phichit–” He’d worked for days on that but he had messed up forming Makkachin’s ear at the last moment. Hours of cutting up pictures and forming it in the shape of the poodle wasted– and Phichit brought it up now?

Viktor’s face was one giant heart. “Pictures of Makkachin? Where are they?”

“With the figurine he made of you– Viktor on ice.” Phichit screwed up his face in thought. “I think it’s in my closet.”

“Ah, Yuuri,” Chris looked at him. “You must never keep these things in the closet.”

Yuuri was beyond even squeaks at this point. Makkachin, concerned, ran over.

“What else did he make?” Viktor urged Phichit on.

“Huh! The pig is going to make me sick.”

Otabek finally opened his mouth and said sternly, “Yuri.”

Makkachin circled Yuuri. He knocked over the present, which clinked on the ground. Viktor’s thoughts now returned to the present.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri handed over his gift– the shape of which made it clear it was a bottle of wine or–

“Champagne!” Viktor declared triumphantly upon opening it. He threw his arm around Yuuri and kissed his cheek. “I knew it was private,” he said a bit too loudly in his ear.

Chris sighed. “Lucky man, your own private dance off.”

“No- no, that’s for.”

“It’s alright, Yuuri,” Chris said. “We understand.”

“No, we don’t.”

“Yuri.” Otabek warned again.

Viktor was still clinging to him. Yuuri’s face wasn’t the only thing burning now.

Yuuri stood. “E-excuse me. I have to become a pork cutlet bowl full of eros and champagne now.”


End file.
